Ordinary World
by Jewls13
Summary: This is a clip song fic. I worked really, really hard on it. So please read and review. I'm very good at returning the favor


AN Ok, first this is inspired by Lemmy-a good friend.   
Second, I wanted to do this-something in me just had to. There are more coming.  
Third, I really don't wanna get crap for posting this-keep flames to yourself  
Fourth, the song is Ordinary World by Duran Duran  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wrote nothing, this is a clip fic  
  
Enjoy. I worked very hard on this-it is a lot harder then it looks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue  
Thought I heard you talking softly//  
  
  
  
In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against   
the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.  
  
  
  
//I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you//  
  
  
Buffy: "First of all, I'm a vampire slayer. And secondly, I'm retired.  
  
  
//What has happened to it all?  
Crazy, some'd say//  
  
  
Xander: I don't know. I mean, the dead rose. We should at   
least have an assembly.  
Giles: People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget   
what they can't.  
  
  
//Where is the life that I recognize?  
Gone away//  
  
  
Buffy: Believe me, I've seen it happen.  
Willow: Well, I'll never forget it, none of it.  
  
//But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find//  
  
  
Buffy: "All right, yes, date and shop and hang out and go to school and save  
the world from unspeakable demons. You know, I want to do girlie stuff."  
  
  
//And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive//  
  
  
Ms. Calendar: You fight the Master, and you'll die.  
Buffy: Maybe. Maybe I'll take him with me.  
  
  
//Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"//  
  
  
Willow: "Oh, yeah, I'm bad."  
  
  
//Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops, run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart//  
  
  
Buffy: "Okay, so I battle evil. But I don't really win. The bad keeps   
coming back, and getting stronger.  
  
  
//What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say//  
  
  
Buffy: Excuse me? Can I have a *little* support here, please? I'm not   
just some crazy person, I'm the Slayer.  
  
  
//Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away//  
  
  
Wesley: "What can I do? I want to help."  
  
  
//But I won't cry for yesterday//  
  
  
Buffy: "See, it's fun to hang out with me."  
  
  
//There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find//  
  
  
Cordelia: "Why is it, every time I go somewhere with you, it always ends in violence and terror?"  
Buffy: "Welcome to my life."  
  
  
//And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive//  
  
  
Xander: Yeah! Buffy died, and everything  
Giles: I should have known that wouldn't stop you.  
  
  
//Papers in the roadside  
Tell of suffering and greed  
Here today, forgot tomorrow//  
  
  
Giles: Yes, well, I'm talking about trouble. A violent and disturbing   
prophecy is about to be fulfilled.  
  
  
//Ooh, here besides the news  
Of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrowed talk//  
  
  
Willow: "Evil."  
Xander: "Big?"  
Buffy: "Biggest."  
  
  
//And I don't cry for yesterday//  
  
  
Oz: "Our lives are different than other people's."  
  
//There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find//  
  
Giles: "Buffy, when I said you could slay vampires and have a social life, I didn't  
mean at the same time."  
  
//And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world//  
  
Buffy: "I'm going to give you all a nice, fun, normal evening, if   
I have to kill every single person on the face of the earth to do it."  
  
//I will learn to survive//  
  
Buffy: "Strong is fighting. It's hard, and it's painful, and it's every day. It's what we have to do."  
  
//Every one is my world, I will learn to survive//  
  
Buffy: "World is what it is. We fight, we die. Wishing doesn't change that."  
Giles: "I have to believe in a better world."  
Buffy: "Go ahead. I have to live in this one."  
  
//Any one is my world, I will learn to survive//  
  
Buffy: Do-do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely   
it is, how dangerous? I would *love* to be upstairs watching TV or   
gossiping about boys or... God, even studying! But I have to save the   
world... again.  
  
//Any one is my world//  
  
Xander: "I'm not leaving until that thing's disarmed."  
  
//Every one is my world//  
  
Willow: ….Fight evil, help people. I mean, I-I think it's worth doing. And I don't think you do it because you have to. It's a good fight, Buffy, and I want in.  
  
//And I will survive//  
  
Monster: "Who are you?"  
Buffy: "I'm Buffy. The vampire Slayer. 


End file.
